


for the love of gems, and games

by mizuchiii



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Soft Itaru???, i love this boy, onesies!!!, please i have no braincells while writing this, probably has typos but fuck it we gucci, well whatever im just dumb, whats a beta we dont even try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuchiii/pseuds/mizuchiii
Summary: "Itaru, what if you wear the onesie for the night and I'll buy you about 50 gems for your game." You say, and you swear you almost laugh with how fast his head turns to look at you."Babe, you're really tempting me here, but we know that 50 gems isn't gonna be enough to make me wear that... that... cute thing," He says.// a drabble where you want itaru to just wear the fucking onesie...
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Reader
Kudos: 55





	for the love of gems, and games

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i didn't know what i was doing but at least i can look back at my shitty writing when i get better at it! anyway, here's a drabble bc i asked what i can write about today to my friend, and she delivered with "Uhhhhuhhhh he's in this really cute costume and he HATES it i like my itaru fluffy hehehhe"
> 
> anyway, please enjoy this hell of a mess <3

"And this is for _what_... exactly?" Itaru asks, annoyance and slight confusion evidence on his face.

"Nothing! I just wanted to see what you would look like in a onesie!" You reply, eyes beaming as you present to him a purple bunny onesie.

"You know more than anyone that I would never, _ever_ wear that on my own accord, right babe?" He sighs, plopping down on your apartment couch, and grabbing his phone from his pocket to launch his game.

"But Taruchi~" You whine, proceeding to lay your head on his lap, cuddling the onesie on your body. You try to make the cutest eyes you can possibly make _(one that he hasn't refused yet)_ but miserably, **miserably** fail.

"I'm saying no to that onesie. You're never going to make me wear that hell of a clothing." He says, giving you a brief kiss on the head before he finally starts his game raid. You pout before rising up from the couch, leaving the blonde-haired man focused on his phone.

From the start, you knew he wasn't going to just say yes with your request, but come on, he even resisted your iconic puppy eyes... I mean, _who does that?_ You try to shake up your brain for possible ideas that could make him wear the dreaded onesie but was interrupted when you hear your boyfriend rage-scream from his raid.

"Fuck! I was so close to getting the drops! Banri, that little shit, he left me hanging in the raid!" He screams, his hand hitting his forehead in annoyance.

You peek on his phone to see his gems running out, and a gear in your brain finally turns.

"Itaru, what if you wear the onesie for the night and I'll buy you about 50 gems for your game." You say, and you swear you almost laugh with how fast his head turns to look at you.

"Babe, you're really tempting me here, but we know that 50 gems isn't gonna be enough to make me wear that... _that_... cute thing," He says.

"....Fine. I'll let you plan date night next week, I'll even agree to play your 2P games with you, as long as you teach me. And yes, I'm still buying you gems. Is that enough compensation for literally wearing a onesie?" You huff, setting down the onesie right beside him.

He puts down his phone and reaches for the onesie and grunts. "No laughing at me, dummy. If I hear you snicker when I go out of the room wearing this, I will seriously take it off."

You grin at him, and push him playfully towards the room, "No promises there, Itaru. I'm sure you'll look _adorable_."

\---

"I _hate_ it." Itaru says, as he exits the room, wearing the onesie.

You fight the urge to scream on how cute he looks. His usual suit and tie wasn't replaced by his gaming bomber jacket nor his red one, it was the purple bunny onesie that fit him perfectly.

His hair was slightly peeking out from the hood, and his usually tall build looks slightly smaller. He really, _really_ looks so adorably cute. _Fuck, why is he so cute?_

"Happy now, babe?" He mumbles, his cheeks lightly blushing as he sits beside you on the sofa.

"Aw, you're blushing! Let's take a picture together!" You say, and set the camera on front mode for a selfie.

"Hey, this wasn't in the plan. I really hate this outfit so much, _fuuuuuuck_." Itaru says, covering his face with his hands, ~~regretting his life choices.~~

"Come on, pleaseeeeee? After this, no more pics, I promise! Just teasing and gaming in the onesie!" You say, and he huffs.

"Fine. Just this once. You better thank whoever is in the heavens for this. I will seriously never do this again, ugh fuck. You're lucky I love you." He says.

You feel your cheeks redden as he hugs you, hiding his face on your shoulders as you try to position the camera to fit both of your faces.

"I'm taking the picture now, Itaru, show your face!!!" You say, and he smiles his classic princely smile on your phone. You giggle as you check how it looks and secretly set it as his contact image.

"Aw, you're so adorable~ Thank you for doing that Itaru, didn't know you had it in you." You tease, and you swat his hands away from your waist as he tickles you as revenge.

"No, fuck you, I only did that for the gems. And the gaming date night. Yeah. That. Okay, give me like ten minutes, I just have to finish this other raid, mkay?" He says, slowly shifting back to his game mode.

"Ah, yes, Taruchi is back in his gaming mode." You puff, as you settle beside him and try to distract him from gaming.

"Hmm... I wonder, what if I send this pic to the Mankai chat?" You tease, opening your LINE account to taunt him.

"No, you wouldn't. Don't do it." He says, focus slowly shifting from the game to you.

"Oops, I just did." You reply, hearing the notification from his professional phone.

"Oh, fuck, you're so going to be dead tonight." He says, rising up from the couch and leaving his gaming phone on the table.

"Otsu, Taruchi~ Otsu~" You say, as you run away from the annoyed gamer and escape from his pillow throws.

"God, why do I love you again?" 

**Author's Note:**

> i shouldn't have published this here, should i... anyway if you see this in tumblr that's probably still me! drop by in my asks for some better quality headcanons~ <3<3 thank you for reading wawawa~


End file.
